Someone to Live For
by Jappa
Summary: "You don't have anything to live for, don't you? Well I will give you something to live for... Me." Oneshot. Suicide Attempt


**Title: Someone to Live For**

**Summary: When Harry looked into Severus Snapes Pensive, he finds out something sad about the Potions Master.**

**Warnings: suicide attempts, slash, angst/depression, snarry**

**I wrote this while I was overseas last year. I hope you like it :) I actually got this idea while wondering why Snape has a crooked nose.**

**Someone to Live For**

He felt like he was falling. Around him objects were formed from black smoke that swirled around him in a sweet caress. Harry soon found himself standing on the Astronomy Tower, the moon streaming down through the clouds and showing another figure in the room.

The figure was sitting on the ledge of the window, his legs hanging down the side of the tower. Long soft black hair hung down his back and he raised a pale hand to his face, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

It took Harry a moment to realise that the person was Snape. He looked different with his long hair and non-crooked nose. It also took Harry another moment to notice the absolute despair in the obsidian eyes.

The teenage Snape looked like he was trying to fight back tears as he gazed over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry... Lily..." Snape suddenly said.

Harry frowned confused. He screamed out in shock when Severus threw himself off the ledge.

Harry ran over the ledge and watched as the body fell like a leaf off a tree.

Suddenly the body started to slow down. The body landed with a soft thud and everything went up in smoke and started to shift. Harry soon found himself in the infirmary and Harry slowly walked over to the body on the bed.

It was Snape again. His chest and arms were bandaged up and his nose was crooked. Tears started to stream down Harry's face as he attempted to makes sense of everything. Suddenly, Snapes eyes fluttered opened and he looked around confused.

Madame Pomfrey came into view.

"Mr Snape... how are you feeling?" she questioned, running her wand over his chest and arms.

"... Confused..." Snape croaked out.

"So are we," Madame Pomfrey said. "Can we ask why the alarms around the Astronomy Tower sounded last night telling all the teachers someone had jumped."

"... I fell..." Snape said silently.

Madame Pomrey gave him a calculating gaze.

"I do hope you are telling the truth." She said.

Snape gazed at her and nodded. "I honestly fell." He pressed.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Rest and I will get you some food." She walked away and Snape turned and faced the window.

"Should've known they would have charms." He sighed softly.

Harry turned around and gazed out of the window Snape was looking through. He saw his Mum and Dad laughing and smiling as they were chased by a black dog.

Snape sighed. "Goodbye Lily,"

Everything went up in smoke and Harry threw himself out of the pensive and into another figure.

The tumbled to the ground and Harry looked up at the figure with a tear stained face.

"Potter! What are you doing..." Snape trailed off when he saw Harry's distress.

Harry launched at Snape and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why did you do it?" Harry questioned.

"... I have – had nothing to live for."

Harry frowned at what he heard.

"Did you... Did you ever try again?"

Snape looked away and Harry got his answer.

"I attempted to take my life four more times before they finally realised what I was doing. I was put under house arrest, with a tracing charm placed on me, I also had a meeting with a specialist four days a week until got it out of my mind that I did not want to die ad that death was not the only way out."

Harry watched him critically. "You still believe that you do not have anything to live for, don't you?" Harry said. Snape frowned.

"Well I'm going to give you something to live for." Harry decided.

"What?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled. "Me. Me in a friendship or whatever you want." Harry said.

Snape watched Harry. "What if I want something more than friendship?" he questioned.

Harry smiled. "I'm here for you. Whatever you want me to be."

Harry saw Snape's shoulders sag in relief.

Snape leaned in, looking into Harry's eyes trying to find any sign of disgust. He didn't find any and in a split second, their lips met in a chaste but sweet first kiss.

**~The End!**

**Short and fluffy. I hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
